kishu
by konpyuuta
Summary: juro que termino um dia... juro D


- N-Não...

Kai acordara mais uma vez no meio da noite, as cobertas no chão. Demorou mais alguns segundos para realmente acordar, sonhara com qualquer coisa perturbadora de que não se lembrava. Mas não acordara pelo pesadelo, e sim pelo frio na pele exposta. Não conseguia dormir com muita roupa mesmo no inverno, – a falta de mobilidade que as roupas proporcionavam na hora de dormir o incomodava demais – mas naquela noite em especial havia vestido uma calça de pijama; conhecia a própria mania de se mexer demais e acabar sem cobertas na metade da noite. Levantou, decidido a vestir mais alguma coisa e ir dar uma volta, talvez até fizesse um lanche se a cozinha estivesse aberta. Outra mania: não conseguir dormir de novo após acordar de repente.

Kai abriu a porta do camarim, sem pressa, após vestir um moletom, a fechando logo após sair e passando pelos camarins de Reita, Aoi, Ruki e Uruha nessa ordem. Todas as portas fechadas. Kai lembrou de olhar o relógio, 02:17; seria estranho se não estivessem fechadas mesmo.

Parou na frente da porta da cozinha, estranhando a luz acesa, olhou brevemente o interior, procurando alguém que não estava lá. Hesitou por mais um tempo, mas acabou entrando, abrindo a geladeira e analisando minuciosamente seu conteúdo. Omelete, é, talvez fizesse uma omelete. Pegou quatro ovos.

- Kai!

A voz atrás de si assustou o baterista, fazendo-o derrubar sem querer um dos ovos e fazer malabarismo para manter os outros três nas mãos.

- Aoi, você me assustou! – Kai se virou, após conseguir equilibrar os ovos sobreviventes nos braços – Tá fazendo o que aqui?

- Só vim beber água. – Aoi riu da visível complicação de Kai com os ovos, apontando o copo praticamente vazio de água sobre a mesa – E você? Pretendia jogar isso em quem? – sorriu, sentando em uma das cadeiras em volta da mesa.

- Perdi o sono. – Kai sorriu de volta, largando os ovos na pia, confuso por poder jurar não ter visto ninguém ao entrar na cozinha – Você... não estava aqui... nee?

- Não. Fui no banheiro. – Aoi continuou a sorrir, agora se divertindo com a visível confusão do baterista. E sem dúvida o achava atraente mesmo em um moletom velho.

- Ah. – olhou Aoi mais uma vez, sentindo que também perdera a fome – Mas, sabe... acho que vou voltar a deitar. – acrescentou sem vontade; sabia que provavelmente acabaria destapado e com frio e acordaria mais uma vez.

- E porque esse ânimo todo? – Aoi ainda ostentava o mesmo sorriso, quase enigmático, sem expressar o que sentia de verdade. Sorriso que Kai, por mais que tentasse, já desistira de decifrar – Não parece com muita vontade de dormir.

- O problema é que eu sempre acabo acordando com esse frio. Não ando dormindo muito bem, e meu sono é agitado demais... minhas cobertas acabam sempre no chão, e eu de pé. – escorou-se na pia, desviando o olhar do de Aoi.

Aoi tomou o último gole de água do copo e levantou, o pondo na pia, se posicionando na frente de Kai.

- Eu posso cuidar disso pra você.

Kai corou violentamente, expandindo o até então discreto sorriso de Aoi. O guitarrista não pretendia o assustar, apenas queria deixá-lo mais receptivo. Não sabia nem acreditava que ser direto era a melhor estratégia com Kai, mas era a única em que conseguira pensar. Nunca fora romântico.

- Não estou com o mínimo sono. Posso cuidar para que você não se destape. Daí aproveito e leio alguma coisa. – Aoi acrescentou, ao perceber que Kai não responderia. Inibiu o sorriso para não constranger mais o baterista.

- Não precisa. – Kai falou baixo, quase para si mesmo, o rosto ainda muito corado. Não esperava uma proposta dessas vindo do outro.

- Não tem problema mesmo, Kai. Assim você dorme mais tranqüilo. – Aoi não desistiria, e Kai sabia disso. O guitarrista vencia qualquer briga pelo cansaço.

Kai hesitou, não entendia o que Aoi pretendia com tudo aquilo; apesar das claras pistas no olhar do outro.

- Vamos, Kai. – o guitarrista o segurou pelas mãos, o puxando suavemente da cozinha para o corredor. Kai murmurou mais um "não precisa", mas sabia que o outro não o ouviria. Era teimoso ao extremo quando decidido, e parecia decidido.

Aoi soltou as mãos de Kai quando chegaram à porta do camarim do baterista. Aoi o encarou com ar de expectativa, esperando que abrisse a porta.

- Por quê? – Kai não pensou em nada melhor para dizer, principalmente com Aoi o olhando daquele jeito. Sentia um tipo de nervosismo que preferiu ignorar.

- Só quero que você durma bem. – o baterista teve vontade de rir ao ouvir a frase; claro que não dormiria bem com Aoi velando seu sono; mas se controlou, apesar do nervosismo – Se continuar com o sono ruim isso com certeza vai prejudicar seu desempenho no live de depois de amanhã. Não quer isso, quer? – Aoi sorriu. Aquele sorriso mais uma vez.

Kai teve consciência do rosto corar mais uma vez, enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente. Não pôde fazer nada além de abrir a porta, deixando Aoi passar primeiro. Ficou primeiramente constrangido pela confusão em que se encontrava o próprio camarim. Sabia que era desorganizado e conhecido por isso, mas não gostava da fama. Também se sentiu constrangido quando Aoi sentou na poltrona próxima a cama e voltou a o encarar com expectativa. Kai tivera esperanças de que tudo não passasse de uma brincadeira do guitarrista, mas elas se extinguiram quando Aoi o olhou daquele jeito. Ficaria ali, mesmo.

- E então? – o sorriso de Aoi voltou, sem desviar o olhar do de Kai.

O baterista sacudiu a cabeça positivamente num silencioso "já vou". Olhou as cobertas desfeitas, imaginando se conseguiria dormir de moletom. Deduziu que não, dando as costas à Aoi enquanto tirava a peça de roupa. Não sentia vergonha do outro, apenas não gostava de encarar as pessoas enquanto se despia. O guitarrista riu baixo atrás dele.

- Que foi? – Kai o espiou por cima do ombro, jogando o moletom no cesto de roupas.

- Um frio desses e você dormindo sem blusa. Que peça. – abandonou o sorriso quase misterioso de antes por um sorriso simpático, retribuído na hora por Kai. Finalmente estava indo pelo caminho certo.

- Não consigo dormir com muita roupa. Não consigo mesmo.

- Então tira o resto... – o sorriso de Kai se extinguiu, dando espaço para um rosto corado novamente, obrigando Aoi a rir baixo mais uma vez, fingindo ter falado por brincadeira. Kai voltou a sorrir, quase aliviado, e se deitou.

Aoi o observava, e Kai sabia que não seria fácil dormir assim. Mesmo que tivesse fechado os olhos, ainda sentia o olhar do guitarrista. Virou-se na cama, ficando de costas mais uma vez para o outro. A preocupação com o olhar de Aoi lentamente se apagando da mente e do corpo cansado.

Kai observava a paisagem do topo de uma montanha; rios brancos se estendiam até onde podia ver. Pisava em neve e o vento soprava, mas não o sentia; apenas sabia que soprava. Não era a primeira vez que tinha esse sonho, por isso a altura e o céu descomunalmente branco não o alarmavam. Mas sentia frio. Estava no ponto do sonho em que normalmente acordava sem as cobertas, mas não acordou. Asas brotaram de suas costas e o envolveram como um casulo, espantando a sensação de frio. Novas asas brotaram em seguida, o elevando do pico, carregando-o a um lugar novo. Não sentiu o deslocamento, mas com certeza não estava mais no lugar frio de antes. _Um lugar familiar_, pensou por um instante, mas não o reconheceu. O frio passara quase totalmente. Ficou imóvel por um tempo, temendo que as asas que o envolviam fossem embora, sentindo-se confortado e aquecido por elas. Mas elas não foram, e Kai se sentiu na liberdade de tocá-las. Demorou algum tempo para conseguir de verdade se mexer, – a mente ainda adormecida se negava a entender a vontade como um comando – mas quando levantou uma das mãos para sentir o que o envolvia não tocou em asas, e sim em braços. Por ainda estar dormindo não viu nada de muito estranho na situação, ainda com a sensação de conforto, não fez nada para que quem o abraçava fosse embora. Ficou por mais algum tempo em sono profundo, vendo cores dançarem na sua frente, o sonho se restaurando aos poucos, mas logo foi puxado para o mesmo lugar familiar de antes, quando a mão de um dos braços que o abraçava entrelaçou-se com sua própria mão. Moveu-se, tendo um novo trabalho para convencer a mente de apertar a mão que segurava uma das suas. A sensação de conforto crescia a medida que o frio o deixava por inteiro e a medida que o ombro era acariciado pela mão livre de quem o abraçava. Não se preocupou em saber quem era, a mente ainda realmente levando tudo como um sonho. Sentiu lábios quentes depositando um breve beijo em sua nuca e sentiu os pêlos da mesma região arrepiarem. O lugar em que estava ganhou mais um pouco de foco e Kai quase o reconheceu, mas a mão que antes acariciava seu ombro desceu até o meio de suas pernas, fazendo tudo escurecer novamente.

Kai gemeu baixo sem se dar conta, o baixo-ventre latejando gradativamente à medida que era instigado. O conforto o abandonara por um momento, dando espaço para um incomodo lascivo, o sonho tomando um rumo que nunca havia tomado antes. O baterista experimentou um momento de confusão e até vulnerabilidade, mas logo a mão que só o provocava deslizou para dentro de sua calça, a acariciando sem pressa. Kai gemeu mais uma vez, mais um lapso de nitidez passando por sua cabeça, quase o acordando. Mas Kai não queria acordar; concentrou-se o máximo que pôde no sonho, continuando a dormir. Toda a confusão que sentira quando as carícias ainda eram tímidas passou. Agora entendia para onde o sonho estava indo – não era a primeira vez que tinha um sonho do tipo, mas o último que tivera fora na adolescência, e realmente não estava esperando um deles no momento. Mas não negaria. Não quando era tão _real_.

Por mais que tivesse consciência de que só dois braços não existem sozinhos, gostou da idéia de não reconhecer o rosto de quem o abraçava. Afinal, era só um sonho, não é? E não tinha que se preocupar com isso. Apenas aproveitaria. E foi isso que fez. Deixou-se ser acariciado, a testa franzida, os olhos cada vez mais apertados á medida que a ereção tornava o sonho mais impossível de ser ignorado. Se Kai acordasse no momento provavelmente teria que tomar uma ducha fria – ou terminar ele mesmo o que já estava começado. E nesse ponto, mesmo com a mente ainda entorpecida pelo sono, o baterista tomou consciência de algo que não tinha lhe passado pela cabeça até o momento: Aoi. O guitarrista estava do outro lado do quarto, observando seu sono. Kai sabia que era só um sonho, mas sabia como essas coisas deixavam qualquer um, e só o pensamento de Aoi o vendo _daquele jeito_ foi o bastante para o lugar familiar onde estava tomar foco por completo.

Kai acordou no camarim, deitado do mesmo modo que estava quando dormiu. Exceto, claro, pela visível ereção que se preocupara em esconder. A sensação de ter algo errado só se concretizou quando percebeu que as carícias não pararam ao ter acordado, o que deveria obviamente ter acontecido se fosse realmente um sonho. O baterista sentiu o estômago afundar quando se viu completamente acordado, as idéias já no lugar. Olhou pra baixo para ter certeza do que já sabia: os braços de Aoi o envolviam pela cintura, uma das mãos do guitarrista, por dentro de sua calça de pijama, ainda o acariciando sem perceber o despertar do ouro. Kai corou violentamente, sem saber se deveria pular dali e gritar qualquer coisa ou apenas continuar quieto. Estava gostando, não podia negar, e de qualquer jeito já estava excitado, mas tudo parecia errado demais pra continuar calado.

- A-Aoi... – a voz saiu baixa e falhada. Kai parecia não querer ser ouvido.

O guitarrista parou com os movimentos da mão, meio ansioso meio frustrado pelo despertar do outro. Se bem que se Kai dormisse o tempo todo, não teria graça para Aoi. Pelo menos já o tinha dominado. Voltou a acariciá-lo.

- Acordei você? – Aoi sorriu, encostando propositalmente os lábios no ouvido do outro, falando baixo – Tudo bem, acho que foi melhor assim.

- O que você...? – Kai ainda falava no mesmo tom de antes, segurando precariamente o braço de Aoi, fazendo com que parasse o que fazia, virando-se parcialmente para poder encarar o guitarrista. Aoi sorriu mais uma vez quando os olhares se cruzaram.

- Quer que eu pare? – aproximou o rosto do de Kai, o beijando brevemente e apertando o abraço ao redor da cintura do outro, fazendo-o sentir que também estava excitado.

Kai corou outra vez, parte pelo toque dos lábios de Aoi nos seus, parte pela ereção de Aoi contra a sua e parte pela simples vontade de que ele continuasse. Continuou encarando o outro, sem pensar em nada racional para fazer ou falar.

- Quer que eu pare, Kai-kun? – Aoi repetiu, voltando a aproximar os rostos, mas sem beijá-lo dessa vez. Sabia que a luta já estava ganha.

Kai tentou pensar, mas o sangue já lhe fugira do cérebro. Encarou Aoi por mais um tempo, tentando achar alguma desculpa para parar, mas não encontrou nenhuma. Balançou negativamente a cabeça, nunca desviando o olhar do de Aoi, – apesar da timidez que ainda sentia – e soltou seu braço. Não queria que ele parasse, era verdade, e por mais assustado e nervoso que estivesse com a situação toda, decidiu não negar mais. Afinal, seria até mais constrangedor para ambos se parassem agora.

O sorriso de Aoi se alargou com a atitude de Kai. Terminou com a pequena distância entre os lábios, voltando a beijá-lo, mais intensamente dessa vez. Tirou a mão de dentro da calça de Kai, arrancando um baixo protesto do baterista e o abraçando agora com os dois braços. Kai foi forçado a se virar por completo para poder abraçá-lo de volta. Aoi deixou a língua se encontrar com a do outro, guiando a mão do baterista até o cós da própria calça. Kai hesitou por um segundo, mas acabou fazendo o mesmo que Aoi fizera minutos atrás: deslizou a mão para dentro da calça do guitarrista, o tocando apenas por curiosidade no começo.

Aoi manteve a mão sobre a de Kai até ter certeza de que o baterista não a afastaria quando a soltasse, desabotoando a própria camisa com a mão livre e a jogando de lado. Kai gemeu baixo durante o beijo, sentindo a pele quente de Aoi contra a sua, sentindo a excitação do outro crescer em sua mão. O guitarrista deixou-se ser acariciado, só detendo a mão de Kai quando percebeu que não agüentaria mais muito tempo as carícias do outro. Terminou de tirar a própria calça, fazendo o mesmo com a de Kai em seguida. O baterista o fitou quase apavorado quando Aoi se posicionou por cima dele.

- Que foi? – Aoi teve que segurar o riso ao ver a expressão do outro.

- O que... você pretende fazer? – Kai falou baixo, já sabendo, claro, o que Aoi pretendia fazer, mas ainda com esperanças de estar errado.

Aoi riu brevemente.

- O que você acha, Kai? – sorriu. Aquele sorriso ácido de novo.

- Não... – a voz do baterista saiu um sussurro acuado, o nervosismo tomando conta de toda a excitação – Não, Aoi... isso não...

O sorriso de Aoi se extinguiu, dando lugar a uma expressão séria, e a um olhar que só assustou mais Kai. Um olhar decidido.

- Você não achou mesmo que a gente ia só ficar brincando de se tocar, achou? – Aoi também falara baixo, mas as palavras foram bem claras.

Kai não sabia como agir. Não sabia se deveria se desculpar com o guitarrista ou se devia gritar com ele. Apenas sabia que a situação não podia ir mais longe. O motivo nem ele sabia direito, – mal conseguia pensar no momento – mas assim era.

Aoi se curvou para beijá-lo novamente, mas o baterista virou o rosto e o empurrou de leve pelo ombro, fazendo-o cair do seu lado na cama. Kai se pôs sentado e pronto para levantar, mas a mão do Aoi segurando seu braço o detivera.

- Me solta, Aoi... já chega! – tentou falar firmemente, mas o tom de sua voz nada mais fora além de um pedido choroso. Aoi não deu importância.

- Eu digo quando chega. – mais uma vez o olhar calmo e decidido que fez Kai estremecer.

Aoi apertou a mão no braço de Kai, arrancando do baterista um gemido de protesto, o puxando com certa força até fazê-lo deitar novamente.

- É sério Aoi! Chega! – Kai o encarou, agora definitivamente assustado.

- Você não quer que eu pare... sei disso. – Aoi voltou a se posicionar por cima de Kai antes que este pudesse sequer pensar em se levantar novamente, segurando as mãos do baterista acima da cabeça.

- Como você pode saber? Já disse que não, Aoi! – soou como um apelo, apesar das palavras do baterista.

- Do que você tem tanto medo? – Aoi o encarou. Kai estava apavorado, e agora o guitarrista percebia isso. E não era sua intenção assustá-lo. Esperou não ser tarde demais para mudar a estratégia novamente, depositando um breve beijo na bochecha de Kai quando este não respondeu novamente. Os olhos do baterista já estavam úmidos e levemente avermelhados.

Kai não entendeu o gesto, e olhou Aoi ainda um pouco perplexo quando o guitarrista espalhou pequenos beijos por todo o seu rosto, mas, não muito tempo depois, já era o próprio baterista quem procurava os lábios do outro. Ainda estava nervoso, sim, mas Aoi sabia fazê-lo relaxar, e retribuiu o beijo do baterista com calma, vagarosamente soltando seus pulsos à medida que iam afastando os lábios. Kai pensou em empurrá-lo de novo, mas logo o pensamento sumiu.

- Eu... nunca... – lançou um olhar significativo à Aoi, fazendo desnecessário o término da frase. Sentiu o rosto corar outra vez, mas não dava mais importância.

Aoi sorriu. Não abertamente – apesar da vontade que sentia em fazê-lo.

- Não se preocupa com isso, Kai... eu vou ser gentil. – reduziu o sorriso à um esboço no canto dos lábios, beijando Kai com calma mais uma vez, acariciando seu rosto e o abraçando, tentando fazê-lo se sentir confortado. Não seria gentil, mas não diria isso ao baterista. Deixaria ele próprio descobrir.

Kai retribuiu o beijo mais uma vez, pondo os dois braços ao redor do corpo do guitarrista, acariciando timidamente suas costas conforme o beijo acontecia. Ainda estava nervoso. No momento até mais que antes por estar _concordando_ com tudo aquilo. Nunca havia se imaginado naquela situação com Aoi, - pelo menos nunca como uma possibilidade real – mas tudo parecia realmente estar entrando em sua concepção. Encarou Aoi com expectativa quando os lábios foram separados de novo.

- Está pronto? – o guitarrista mantinha o aspecto calmo, apesar da vontade de terminar com tudo aquilo de uma vez por todas.

A resposta de Kai demorou um pouco, e saiu hesitante:

- Não sei...

A expressão de Aoi enrijeceu mais uma vez e Kai voltou a ficar preocupado por alguns segundos, até o guitarrista se deslocar um pouco para alcançar a calça no chão do lado da cama. Kai o observou, por instantes achando que Aoi simplesmente levantaria, vestiria as roupas e iria embora. Mas o guitarrista não levantou. Parecia preocupado em achar alguma coisa em meio aos bolsos.

- O que você...? – a pergunta de Kai foi calada quando Aoi tirou de um dos bolsos da calça um pequeno tubo, a jogando no chão novamente em seguida. O baterista não reconheceu o tubo em suas mãos.

- Lubrificante. – Aoi sorriu.

Kai experimentou um sentimento de quase traição: Aoi já planejara tudo. Senão, porque outro motivo andaria com lubrificante no bolso da calça em plena madrugada? Pensou que talvez sempre fizesse isso. Talvez ele, Kai, só fosse mais um troféu para sua vitrine particular. O pensamento desagradou demais o baterista, mas este foi puxado de seu mundo de suposições por mais um breve beijo de Aoi.

O guitarrista voltou a o encarar e Kai não pôde fazer nada além de sorrir timidamente – mesmo ainda com o pensamento anterior na cabeça – em muda concordância. Continuou sorrindo quase bobamente, num silencioso "tudo bem" até Aoi se deslocar novamente para o lado alguns centímetros e abrir o pequeno tubo de lubrificante. Kai nunca estivera nem perto de uma situação parecida antes e por isso ainda ficava nervoso a cada movimento do outro, não sabendo exatamente o que fazia parte do _procedimento_. Observou como aluno o guitarrista despejar uma porção de lubrificante na palma da mão esquerda, aplicando-o no próprio membro em seguida. Kai mordeu o lábio inferior, observando a expressão de Aoi ao fazê-lo. Sentiu uma imensa vontade de ajudar o guitarrista com o _serviço_, mas ainda não se sentia à vontade para tomar esse tipo de atitude por si mesmo.

Aoi percebeu seus pensamentos – ou, provavelmente, apenas a expressão de desejo contido do baterista – e segurou uma das mãos do outro, guiando-a sem muita dificuldade até seu membro novamente. Kai deixou escapar um gemido baixo e rouco, parte pelo novo toque na ereção de Aoi e parte pela invasão de um dos dedos do guitarrista, o lubrificando também. Não era uma sensação de todo ruim, mas Kai teve a impressão de que aquilo ainda não era nada. Gemeu novamente, contraindo-se involuntariamente quando Aoi introduziu outro dedo, igualmente lubrificado.

- A-ahhh... Aoi...


End file.
